


Sparks

by geekmystic



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Age Difference, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fireworks, Fourth of July, Independence Day - Freeform, Mentions of Previous Relationships, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Temperature Play, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, prone position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmystic/pseuds/geekmystic
Summary: Ben takes his father’s plane to Wichita to have it serviced on July 1st. On his explorations, he is shocked to see fireworks being sold in large tents on street corners to just anybody who walks up. He walks into one and is helped by a lovely little brunette.





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> This is not really about Independence Day so much as it is about getting to shoot off fireworks and, well, just shooting off… I know American Patriotism is not everyone's cup of tea (heh) right now.
> 
> Fun fact: Harrison Ford flies into Wichita every January to get his Cessna serviced. I know this because I live near Wichita. He is known to visit the DooDah Diner. I’ve never been there. I had to look up pics. I don’t have any idea about the actual owners.
> 
> Beta'd by [Scyfymom13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyfymom13) and [evilgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilgrrl/)  
> Moodboard by [Beautiful_and_Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_and_Broken/)

 

Ben Solo was met with the most ungodly humidity and heat he had ever felt when he stepped off the plane in Wichita, KS. The last time Ben had been there, he was 15 and it was winter. Now, he was 30 and it was the middle of summer. Thirst was already clouding his brain. Even sitting in the shade of the airport terminal entrance, he was sweating buckets. He glanced at his phone for the thousandth time in the last 10 minutes, tracking his Uber.

Before Ben could squash his phone in his hands from irritation, the car arrived. Sliding in, he noticed that his driver had provided water. “Oh thank god!” he declared as he snapped the lid off a bottle and slurped. With half the bottle gone, Ben asked, “How do you live in this shit?!”

The driver, a middle aged man with a receding hairline, chuckled. “You must be from up north.”

“Yeah. New York.”

The driver laughed. “No shit? What dragged you all the way out here?”

Ben sighed. “I had to get my dad’s - I mean, _my_ \- jet serviced.” He wilted in his seat at the memories cropping up.

“Holy shit. Boeing or Cessna or…”

“Cessna Citation. It was my dad’s but he passed away in February. He usually brought it in around that time but he was too sick. I finally got the paperwork sorted and the Millenium Falcon is mine now.”

“Pilot, huh? Military?”

Ben smiled wistfully. “Nah. I had too much of an attitude problem in my teens.” A problem that is now handled by several medications.

“Ah, I know how that goes.” The driver continued on his way to the hotel without much more chatter.

* * *

 

The Ambassador Hotel had a nice view of the city. Ben ordered room service for dinner. He gazed at the skyline as he ate. Memories floated up of Han, his father. The last time he was here, Ben had begrudgingly tagged along at the behest of his mother. At 15, a trip to Kansas sounded more like a punishment than anything. It had been deathly cold so Ben stayed inside for most of the trip. His dad took him to a Wichita State game which had been alright but Ben wasn’t invested in either school that played. Now that he was gone, Ben realized he would go to all the boring basketball games just to be with him again.

Waking up the next morning, Ben had one item on his agenda which was to visit the DooDah Diner. Ben vaguely remembered it from his last trip. He remembered how Han always raved about the place. In fact, Han had actually left something for the owner in his will. Ben’s mother had been adamant that he deliver it in person.

This morning’s Uber driver was a quiet Arab man. It was a bit of a drive across town to the diner but Ben was grateful for the silence. One thing that piqued his interest though was the brightly colored tents set up in different parking lots along the highway. All of them were surrounded by cars and people. Customers walked away with brightly colored packages. Ben was puzzled by the activity.

Leaning forward, Ben asked his driver, “What’s with all the tents?”

In a thick accent, the man replied, “Fireworks. For Fourth of July.”

Ben shook his head. That didn’t make sense. Fireworks were illegal, weren’t they? “Wait, those are fireworks? Out in the open? Where anybody can buy them?”

“It’s a great country, isn’t it?” Ben could see the man’s grin in the rearview mirror.

“I guess so.” Leaning back, Ben let the info wash over him. In New York, only those with permits could buy fireworks. His mother, Leia, had sometimes hired a private company to put on a show for different occasions or they went to the parade in Manhattan on July 4th. It was unthinkable that ordinary citizens would be allowed to easily buy and take home explosives.

The driver dropped him off at a building that looked a bit plain. As he stepped inside, however, he was met with a 1950’s diner atmosphere with black and white checkered floors and red leather booths. Neon signs decorated the walls. His dad certainly loved kitschy decor.

Walking up to the counter, Ben caught the attention of a fresh faced young man flipping burgers. “What can I do for you, sir?”

“I’m looking for the owner. Is she available?”

The cook’s eyes narrowed but his tone was friendly. “Yeah, Maz is in the office. Let me go get her.” The man took three steps before turning back around and asking, “Can I tell her who’s here?”

“Uh, yeah. Ben Solo.” He couldn’t be sure but there seemed to be a hint of recognition in the cook’s face as he trotted off once again toward the office.

So he waited. In the meantime, a waitress brought him a glass of water. Just as he was finishing it, a small, older, hispanic woman walked around behind the counter and stood in front of him. Ben extended his hand to her and she took it between both of hers. “Ben Solo! The last time I saw you, you were barely counter high. Now look at you! Where is your father? He didn’t come in this winter.”

Ben’s face fell as guilt overtook him. “He, uh, passed away in February.”

The woman’s hands tightened around Ben’s. “Oh, child, I’m so sorry to hear that. He was one of our favorites around here. When he would come in, he would pay for everyone’s meal. Nobody ever figured out who it was but we knew, of course.”

“Holy shit,” Ben muttered. He then smiled at the thought. “I had no idea he was so popular.”

“Oh yes.” Maz chuckled and tapped his hands. “Thank you for coming in to deliver the news. This must be hard for you.”

“Yeah, it is. I didn’t realize how hard it would be until I stepped off the plane.”

Maz sighed. “If I were taller, I would reach over the counter and hug you.”

Taking in the woman’s warm gaze, Ben decided to fulfill her wish. He stood up and leaned over the counter to hug the woman who let out an ‘oof’ of surprise at the display of affection. When he sat down, Maz discretely wiped away at a tear. “Anything you want, boy. It’s on the house.”

“Oh no!” Ben shook his head. “I couldn’t possibly let you do that. In fact, Han left something for you.”

“Oh?” Maz’s eyes widened in surprise. Ben reached down to get his bag and pulled out the envelope and handed it to her.

“Here. I don’t know what’s in it. Hopefully, it’s meaningful.” Ben smiled thoughtfully as he handed it over.

Maz opened the envelope carefully and pulled out a letter with the Solo-Organa family letterhead at the top. Ben watched her eyes scan the page. Curiously, Maz’s eyes became wider and wider. As she unfolded the last of the letter, a business card nearly fell out but Maz caught it. Tears fell down the old woman’s face.

“What is it?” Ben asked, his heart racing.

“He...he, uh, wanted to pay off my mortgage. This is a business card for his attorney.” She shook her head, “No, no, I can’t accept this. This is too much. Ben, tell your family I’m grateful but I couldn’t possibly accept this.”

“Maz, please, call the attorney.” Ben reached for her hand. “We can handle it. In fact, let me pay all the open tickets you have right now.” Maz could only shake her head. “Please?”

“Okay, okay, but let me get you something to eat.”

With a grin, Ben replied, “That sounds wonderful, actually.”

* * *

 

After a tearful goodbye, Ben left the diner with a full stomach and a full heart. With nothing much else to do, he decided to take a walk. The heat was just as sweltering as the day before but Ben needed to stretch his legs. He found a Kwik Shop and bought several bottles of water before heading back up Webb Road where his map told him he could find a park. On his way, he saw yet another brightly colored tent in the adjoining grocery store parking lot. He debated with himself whether he should go in or not. What would he do with fireworks? Ben didn’t know the first thing about them other than they were loud and bright.

Curiosity overtook him as he passed by. He stopped mid-stride and turned toward the tent. As he got closer, the smell of gunpowder became stronger. It was a little nauseating. However, people were happily milling about. Kids were pointing and shrieking, begging their parents for this and that item. The thought of _children_ so close to explosives made Ben’s head hurt. Yet, nobody made a fuss.

“Anything I can help you find?” A sweet, feminine voice spoke behind Ben, startling him out of his reverie.

Ben quickly turned to the voice. “I, well, I, uh…” His tongue twisted at the sight of a woman with brunette hair tied up in three buns, bright hazel eyes, and a smile that showed off pearly white teeth. She was _gorgeous_ and the short, light blue sundress only accentuated that fact.

She gave him a sympathetic look and said, “Well, if you need any help, just let me know.”

The woman walked past him, on to some other objective. _Say something, idiot!_ “Oh! Wait! Miss?”

Thankfully, the woman turned around with that brilliant smile of hers. “You can call me Rey. Did you need something after all?” Her eyebrow quirked up and it was maddeningly cute.

“I have no idea what I’m doing here.” Ben clenched his eyes shut, took a deep breath, and smiled. “I mean, I’ve never seen anything like this before. Fireworks out in the open where anybody can buy them.”

“You’re not from around here, are you?” Her head tilted to the side, as if examining him. Ben could see the faint sheen of sweat on her exposed neck. Thoughts of licking it floated up which Ben quickly quashed.

“No. Definitely not.” Ben laughed. “This would be entirely illegal in New York.”

“Ooh, city boy, huh?” Rey grinned up at him.

“We’re in a city right now, aren’t we?” Ben asked, confused at the accusation.

Rey chuckled. “Well, yeah, but don’t tell the locals that.” She winked and Ben wanted to melt.

“Um, so, what do people buy at these things? What do people do with them? It doesn’t seem all that safe to me.”

“So, wait, you’ve never lit your own fireworks before? You never had a pyro phase?” Rey looked almost pitied for him.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Ben admitted, “No. It actually seems a little terrifying.” A sheepish grin spread across his face.

“Well, I can show you the basic hardware. Maybe something will catch your eye.”

Ben wanted to say that she had already accomplished that but kept silent. He simply nodded. Rey turned and walked toward the entrance to the tent and Ben followed, drawn by her cute, heart-shaped, ass that caused her dress to flutter just so.

When they walked in, Rey turned to the left and pointed at a table filled with small boxes and plastic baggies. “Okay, so we start with the basically harmless stuff. Pop-its, smoke bombs, and snakes. The pop-its are fun for kids. You just throw them on the ground and they pop. No ignition required. Smoke bombs emit a heavy cloud of smoke of differing colors when lit. Snakes are little pellets that expand when held next to an open flame. And, of course, sparklers!”

Moving down the line, Rey pointed out the firecrackers. All they did was make noise. According to Rey, most people liked to set them off during the day. Some were kept in long packs of hundreds of little explosives. Some were single firecrackers housed in cardboard sculptures such as cars, motorcycles, presidents (ex and current), animal shapes and more.

Turning the corner, Rey educated him about Roman candles. “These shoot colored flaming balls. You’re supposed to stick them in the ground but people hold them in their hands.” Ben blanched at the thought but Rey only giggled. _God damnit, she thinks I’m an idiot!_

Ben learned about spinners, tubes, and fountains. As they made their way around the tent, the fireworks got bigger. Some fountains and tubes were as big around as his head. He couldn’t imagine what sort of chaos they would render. The other end of the tent was for package deals. Again, starting small and getting bigger. The biggest package was Rey’s size full of a dazzling display of mayhem.

At the end of the line, Rey turned and said, “So yeah, that’s the basic setup. When you’re ready, I can ring you up.” Her eyes darted side to side as she bit her lip and scratched at her elbow.

“Um, so where would I light these if I bought them?” Ben had to break the silence. He was already in love with her voice.

Her eyes brightened, as if she was glad the conversation wasn’t over. “Oh, well, generally concrete that is smooth and level. Most people use their driveway or the street.”

Ben wilted. “Oh. I’m staying at a hotel. That wouldn’t work.”

She crossed her arms to study him for a second. Ben was desperate to know what she was thinking. Nervously, in almost a whisper, Rey asked, “W-would you like to go somewhere and have a private show?”

The phrase caught Ben by surprise. “A what now?”

Rey shook her head violently. “I mean...I’ll gather up some of my favorites here and we can meet somewhere when I get off. I mean, when I’m done here.”

 _Is this really happening?!_ Ben’s heart pounded. The cute girl at the fireworks stand just asked him out. “I, uh, yeah, sure. That sounds great.”

Rey’s smile nearly knocked him on his feet. She picked up the receipt book and a pen from behind the register and hurriedly scribbled on it. “This is my number. I get off at 10. I have a place in mind.” She smiled coyly at that.

Taking the slip from her, Ben asked, “Not your place?”

“Oh, god, no. I live in an apartment. My landlord would throw a fit. Plus, you never know who has PTSD or sensory issues.”

Ben nodded, thinking of his uncle and grandfather. “Very true. Here, let me write down my number just in case.” Rey handed him the pad and pen and he very carefully scrawled out his name and number. As he handed everything back to her, he asked, “Should I bring anything?”

Rey tilted her head in thought. “Oh! Ben! Hello, Ben! Um, food? I probably won’t get to eat until I’m done. No liquor.”

“No liquor?” His heart stopped at that. How old was she?

“Well, first of all, I’m only 20. Secondly, I don’t mix alcohol and fireworks.”

Ben swallowed. “Right. Smart. Um, let me pay for the fireworks.” _I’m a gentleman god damnit!_ He reached into his wallet and pulled out a $100 bill.

Rey held her hands up. “Oh, no, I couldn’t.”

“Please.” He held out the bill to her.

She bit her lip again and Ben had the urge to drag his thumb across it. “Okay. Yeah. A hundred bucks? I can work with that.” Rey smirked. “I have to get back to it. My boss can be a hardass.”

“Right. Of course. I’ll text you.”

Pointing at him, she stated firmly, “10 PM.” Ben nodded and she walked around to the other side of the register and found a mother who had a question about sparklers.

* * *

 

Back in his hotel room once more, Ben paced. He ran through the exchange many, many times. It wasn’t that Ben was inexperienced. He’d had a girlfriend or two in his life, but he had always been the one to pursue. It was strange, and a little bit terrifying, to be asked out. On the other hand, Ben wasn’t sure if Rey intended this to be date. What on earth possessed a 20 year old girl to ask out someone like him? He didn’t consider himself particularly good looking or socially charming.

Every horrid scenario ran through his head. What if Rey was just being friendly? Ben could accept that. He wouldn’t push the issue. The point was to experience fireworks close up. That alone had him excited and he felt confident in Rey’s ability to handle the explosives. If nothing else happened, he would have that experience to talk about at home.

As the hours passed on, Ben felt a longing for his father. His father would know what to say to him. He always had a way with people which was even more evident after the trip to the diner. Han would know right away what Rey’s motive was. Ben imagined his father laughing his ass off at his predicament. Then guilt flooded in. As a teen, Ben was angry with him. Han’s shipping business kept him away from home quite a bit. As he became an adult, he begrudgingly accepted that’s just who he was. Ben never sought a close relationship with him, even as the cancer attacked his lungs. While Ben now had the financial blessings of Han’s kinship, he wished he could go back.

At 8 PM, it occurred to Ben that he could have groceries delivered via Instacart. He pulled up the app and selected the closest grocery store available. Pondering for a bit, Ben selected a deli tray, a veggie tray, and a half gallon of lemonade. He even selected a styrofoam cooler to keep everything cold. He could fill it with ice from the ice machine.

Instacart arrived just before 9 PM. As he was bringing his order up to his room, his phone dinged. Ben hurried to his room, set his box down, and retrieved his phone. Unlocking the device, Ben immediately realized that it was a text from Rey.

Rey: Ben?

Ben: Hi! Yes, it’s Ben.

Rey: Oh good! Um, so I loaded up on fireworks. You can find me at 8600 N. Greenwich. It’s a bit secluded. Is that okay?

Ben: That’s great! I got us some snacks. Can’t wait!

Rey: Me either. :) Meet me out there closer to 10:30?

Ben: Sure!

Rey: See you then! Gotta finish up here!

“Okay, Solo, this is really happening. Get it together.” Ben breathed in deeply and counted to 10. Now that he was centered, he could focus on getting ready. He threw on a pair of black slacks and a white t-shirt with ‘Falcon Express’ printed in blue. Falcon Express being his father’s shipping company. He was dressed casually but not slovenly. With his Uber ordered, there was nothing left to do but wait.

* * *

 

The car pulled up outside a dark house in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere. Ben was worried that he had the wrong address until he spotted a flashlight beaming from the side of the house. He could barely make out the feminine form but he was sure it was Rey. Ben was embarrassingly quick to exit the car.

“Ben?!” Rey yelled.

“Yeah! Oh! Hold on!” Ben nearly forgot about the food in the trunk of the car. With a quick word to the driver, the trunk was popped open so he could retrieve his cooler.

“Ugh, you’re a saint! I’m starving! Follow me.” Rey stood beside him now. He could see that she was still wearing the same baby blue dress as before. Her hair was still pulled up in three buns but there were bit looser now with gentle curls framing her face.

The driveway circled around to the back of the house where it culminated in a detached garage. There was an old Ford Taurus parked in front of it, presumably Rey’s car. The pole light next to it was lit, giving off the only light in the pitch blackness. In the faint light, he could see that her dress was a bit rumpled from her day’s work but she was still beautiful. Against the closed door of the garage, Rey had a small tray table set up on which sat several oddities. Ben sat the cooler on the ground beside it.

“Let’s start with a sparkler,” Rey suggested. She held out a thin metal stick to him. Rey held up a brown stick that looked similar to the sparkler. She lit it with a lighter in her other hand. Ben had expected sparks but the tip only glowed faintly red. “This is a punk. Sort of like a match. No flame. No sparks. But can light a fuse. Now hold the sparkler away from your face.”

“Oh, right.” Ben stretched out his hand and Rey touched the tip of her punk to the tip of his sparkler. The wire-like stick in his hand immediately threw sparks in all directions.

“Wave it around,” Rey suggested. So he did. Ben was surprised to see a trail of light follow the sparkler. Grinning like an idiot, he spelled Rey’s name in the air. In a matter of seconds, the sparkler died. Ben felt the corners of his mouth turn downward. Some innocent part of him was saddened by the dying light. Rey giggled. “You’ve got killer puppy dog eyes. Here, have another.” She took his used one and put it in a metal bucket with some water in the bottom. Then she pulled another one out of the package and handed it to him before retrieving one for herself.

This time, she lit hers first. “Come here,” she said softly. Ben stepped into her space and Rey took a hold of his wrist. The minimal contact made his throat tense up. Her hand looked like a doll’s compared to his. She held her sparkler up to the tip of his, lighting his in turn. In the flickering shadows, Ben saw her eyes glittering. She quickly averted her gaze. Moving her sparkler as he had, she spelled his name in the pale gold light. The script was barely legible but Ben had never been more excited to see his name in print.

They threw the spent sparklers in the bucket. “Okay, so those are sparklers. What else you got?” Excitement crept into his voice. He wanted to try everything she had to offer. Spinners, lips, fountains, waist, firecrackers, all of it.

“Firecrackers. I’ll go first. Then you.” Her grin was wide as she ripped open another package. This one was a foot long, a couple inches wide, and covered in tissue paper. Underneath were two rows of what looked like tiny dynamite sticks. Rey ripped one off from the pack. “Okay, so it’s pretty simple. Light it and throw it.” Rey lit the fuse and immediately threw it. It exploded before it hit the ground with a fiery bang.

“Jesus!” Ben jumped back at the sound. Rey could only laugh at him.

“Your turn.” Rey handed him a single firecracker. He pinched it gingerly between his fingers as if it would go off with no warning.

“Fuck. I don’t know…” His heart still hammered from the first one.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she assured him, “Light it and throw it. Don’t hesitate.”

“Okay. Okay.” He took the punk from her hand and touched the tip to the fuse. It immediately sparked and Ben tossed it away from both of them. It exploded just a few feet away from them. While the activity wasn’t anything like skydiving or racing, each little bang made his heart race a little bit more. Rey’s squeals of excitement went to other places that he tried to conceal. They took several turns throwing firecrackers on the driveway before Rey threw the rest of the pack on the ground.

“Watch this,” Rey said with a smirk. Ben gazed in wonder as she bent to light the fuse. She backed away, dress fluttering. In seconds, a cacophony of tiny explosions erupted.

“Holy shit!” Ben laughed, even as the noise made him flinch.

“What do you think?” Rey asked as she moved to stand beside him.

“I’m having fun,” he said wistfully.

Suddenly, arms were wrapped around his neck. Rey was hugging him. “I’m glad,” she whispered in his ear. His arms slowly snaked around her waist. “Can I be honest with you?”

Ben pulled away. “Of course.” Her grin had turned into a melancholy smile.

“I’ve never been able to do this before either. I mean, not like tonight.” She looked away from him then, as though recalling a host of bad memories.

“What do you mean?” Ben looked away himself. “I’m sorry. You don’t have to answer that.”

“Um, no, it’s okay. I just couldn’t afford this stuff growing up. If I got to light anything, it was one or two firecrackers that my friends let me have.”

“I’m sorry.” Ben gazed at her. He didn’t know what else to say to that. It was so far removed from his experience. However, it was interesting that these two very different circumstances had the same effect, bringing them together.

“Don’t be. It just is.” She reached up to tuck an errant lock of hair behind his ear. A light shiver went down his spine. Her eyes tilted down for a fraction of a second before she looked away. “Um, well, we still have quite a bit more.”

“Right.” Ben cleared his throat and pulled his arms away. He felt uncomfortably light as he let go, as if she had grounded him.

Rey’s next exhibit was an array of spinners, tubes and fountains. The spinners spun on the ground and looked like flowers. The tubes and fountains threw multi-colored sparks, some also tossed up little toy soldiers who floated down on parachutes. Ben discretely pocketed one as a souvenir.

She pulled out the Roman candles next. “Like I said at the booth, you’re _supposed_ to put them in a holder or in the ground. But most people hold them. Aim high. The charges should flame out before they hit the ground.”

“Um, okay.” Ben held one in his hand with the business end sticking up and away from his body. Rey lit the fuse and...nothing happened. Ben stood and thrust the stick in the air as if it just needed a shake but still nothing happened. His face reddened as he stood his ground. “Um, Rey? Did I do something wrong?”

“Oh, Ben,” Rey giggled. “It happens to everyone. Don’t worry. Let me take that.” She continued to chuckle at the obvious innuendo which just made Ben’s face flame up even more. Rey took the candle from him, keeping the business end away from her face and dipped it into the metal bucket. She came back and simply said, “Never assume it’s completely dead.” That made sense to Ben. It would be awful if it started popping off unexpectedly.

He was handed another candle and Rey lit it. This time, it shot off colored flaming balls. They looked like small shooting stars and Ben wished on every one of them to be close to Rey again. She had felt so _right_ against him as he hugged her. He wanted his lips on hers, his hands on her hips. Thoughts of pushing into her were cast aside for now. He was very aware of her presence next to him. She had lit her own candle beside him. Her face gazed in awe and glee at the charges flying through the air. Ben’s candle had flamed out long before hers but he couldn’t look away from Rey. When her candle was spent, he caught her eyes. Even in the dim light, Ben could see her cheeks flush.

“Um, can we eat something now? I’m starving,” Rey asked sheepishly.

Ben startled out of his reverie. “Sure! Of course!” He watched with curiosity as Rey practically ran to the cooler and pulled the lid off.

“Oh, nice!” Rey exclaimed as she looked inside. “Hold on, I brought a blanket. We can have a little picnic.” She ran over to her car and pulled said blanket out of her backseat. It was an old comforter, pale with pastel flowers. The blanket fanned out as she flung it over a patch of grass just at the edge of the light from the pole. Ben grabbed the cooler and set it on the edge of the blanket. They kicked off their shoes off and sat on either side of the cooler.

“I hope it’s alright.” Ben took off the top and fished around for the deli tray, veggie tray, and lemonade.

“It’s amazing!” Rey grabbed the deli tray and opened it up. Several small turkey sandwiches were gone by the time Ben got the veggie tray open. “Sorry,” she mumbled, her hand over her mouth.

“It’s okay. You were hungry.” Ben smiled but inside his stomach flipped. It hit him then that she really was in the heat all day without food. He fished a carrot out of the tray, popped it in his mouth, and nervously chewed on it. Rey opted for a celery stick and dipped it in the small container of ranch.

After several more sandwiches and some veggies, Rey stretched her legs out in front of her and rested on her hands. Ben opted to put it all away. “It’s beautiful out here. I used to camp out here with my friend Rose in the summers. No light pollution. You can see every star and constellation.” She pointed up and said, “There’s Cassiopeia.” Moving her finger to another point in the sky, she said, “And there’s the Big Dipper.” Ben could only look at her though. He breathed in her voice.

Instead of placing her hand on the ground, she reached into the cooler and grabbed a piece of ice. Ben gawked as she drew the ice cube across the back of her neck and sighed. Even at night, it was still uncomfortably hot and humid. Rey brought the ice cube around to the front of her neck. In the faint light, a droplet of water glittered as it fell between her breasts. Ben’s throat suddenly felt drier than a desert, wanting nothing more than to lick it off her.

“Ben?”

“What? Yeah. Sorry.” Ben shook the daydreams from his head.

Rey opened her mouth to speak but could only blush and look away.

“What is it?” Ben looked over at her. Her long, bare legs gleamed in the moonlight. The dress had crept up to dangerous levels, and a strap had fallen off her shoulder. Her chest heaved as she took in the evening air.

“It’s nothing.” However, she still wouldn’t look at him. Ben rose up on his knees and moved the cooler to the grass.

Sitting closer to her now, Ben assured her, “Whatever it is, it’s not nothing.”

Rey chittered back, “I mean, I probably embarrassed myself by eating all that food. The only boyfriend I’ve ever had was always complaining about how much I ate.”

“That’s nonsense.” Ben reached beside him and found her hand.

She finally looked at him now. Worry crossed her face. “I mean, he kinda had a point.”

His fingers found themselves on her cheek with featherlight pressure. It was enough to get Rey’s attention. Her soulful eyes peered up at him. “You were hungry. I brought you food. There’s no catch involved.”

“It’s just...I don’t...do this.”

“Do what?” Ben asked.

In response, Rey leaned up and placed her lips on his before pulling away. She immediately turned her back to him. His spine tingled with want. His heart broke at her apparent shyness, stomach churning in anxiety. “Rey. Look at me.”

Slowly, she turned around to face him. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“Don’t be. I, uh, want to return the favor. Please?” Ben couldn’t help the pleading tone in his voice. He _wanted_ her like he had wanted nothing else in his life.

Rey nodded her consent. His hand caressed her cheek as he bent down to kiss her. She met his lips with equal force. Her hand suddenly became rumpled in his t-shirt, giving her leverage to pull herself closer. Encouraged by her actions, Ben let his tongue slide across her lower lip. She hummed as she opened for him. Her tongue tentatively darted out to meet his. The first contact sent shivers down through his groin. Ben knew he was already gone for this girl. He let his tongue dance around hers, tasting the sweetness of the carrots there before licking into her mouth.

Without breaking the kiss, Rey pulled herself to her knees and straddled him. Her core settled directly over his stirring cock, causing him to groan into her mouth. His hands clasped themselves around her hips. Even through his slacks, he could feel the dizzying, white-hot heat between her legs. Rey let go of his shirt to circle around his neck and up into his hair. Every touch of her little fingers was electrifying. She took charge of the kiss then, pushing into his mouth, exploring him.

His grip on her hips tightened and slid down to her bare thighs. Her resulting moan caused him to buck hips forward. As he slid his hands back up, he came to himself again. He ripped himself away from her to ask, “Is this okay?”

Rendered speechless, she could only nod. Reaching down, she covered his hands with hers and slowly guided him underneath her dress. Ben gulped when his hands found the edge of a pair of cotton panties. Her eyes were now pools of black. Ben watched them as he let himself explore further until he was cupping her ass. He couldn’t help but give a light squeeze which resulted in a breathy sigh from her.

“Rey, I…”

“Yes, Ben,” she replied, as if knowing what he wanted to ask.

Shoring up his courage, he soundly stated, “I want to fuck you.” It had come out more animalistic than he intended but he was _aching_ for her.

Rey let out a shuddering breath. “Me too.”

“Do you want to go inside?”

Her eyes widened then took on an expression of embarrassment. “We can’t. I, uh, have permission to be here,” she quickly explained. “But I don’t have a key to the house.”

“Oh, um, we could go to my hotel?”

She bit her lip in thought which made his belly grow tight with desire. “We could stay right here. The closest neighbor is a mile away. No one will see us.”

“You.” Ben kissed right below her ear. “Are.” Another kiss on her jaw. “Wild.” His lips touched her neck and Rey gasped. Ben could feel her pulse thrumming underneath his mouth. She gasped when he gave her a tentative lick over the vein.

He licked her again with more pressure. This time, her hips rolled into his. “Oh god,” she moaned. Ben licked and sucked at her there until she was shivering. Her hips slowly gyrating over his cock. He whimpered when she pulled away. However, his disappointment was short lived when she reached for the hem of her dress and pulled it up and over her.

“Fuck, Rey, you’re beautiful.” He was in awe of her. A hand left her ass to gently brush a thumb across a pert nipple. Rey exhaled slowly. “Are you okay? We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

To his relief, she smiled. “I’m more than okay. I just haven’t done this since my ex left over a year ago. He was the only one I...well...I’m sure you don’t want to hear about that.”

He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist, hands splayed on her back. “I want you to be comfortable. I’ll be gentle. Okay?”

Rey turned her head to catch his lips again, parting his mouth with hers. Her tongue touched the roof of his mouth and he hummed in pleasure. Hands traveled down his chest and pulled at his t-shirt. He happily lifted his arms so Rey could free him from it. Pulling her close, he could feel her erect niples cutting into his chest. She resumed the kiss before reaching down and palming his slacks. Breaking away, she muttered, “Oh. Oh god.”

“Do you like it, sweetheart?” Ben asked playfully.

“You’ll go slowly?” Rey sounded worried.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, he replied, “Of course. Do you want me to get you ready?” Rey nodded eagerly. “Okay, baby, lie down for me.”

Sliding off his lap, Rey laid back as her ass hit ground. Ben reached for the hem of her panties and pulled them down her thighs, memorizing every inch of her bare legs. He tossed them to the side before sliding his own slacks down over his ass. Then he stretched out his legs to take them completely off.

Back on his knees now, her legs fell open for him as he moved closer. In the moonlight, Rey’s sex glistened and he desperately wanted his mouth on it. He crawled over her to catch her lips, exploring her mouth once again. His red, dripping cock hung heavy between them. One hand caressed her neck and moved down to capture a breast. Rey whimpered against his mouth as he massaged it. Pleased with her response, he switched to the other. A primal part of his brain roared that she fit so easily into his hands.

A wicked idea formed in Ben’s brain. He quickly sat up and reached for the cooler. Rey looked up, confused, until he pulled out an ice cube. Her mouth fell open as Ben resumed his position over her. Very gently, he touched the ice cube to her nipple, rubbing in a tight circle. Before Rey could say anything, Ben replaced the ice cube with his mouth. Her fists clenched handfuls of blanket and her moan was high and loud as his lips pulled at the chilled nub. Before she could recover, he placed the ice cube on her neglected nipple. Rey panted, “Oh god, oh god, oh god!” At the last exclamation, he threw the nearly melted ice cube aside and pulled that nipple into his mouth, letting his teeth graze it ever so slightly.

Letting off her breast with a soft pop, he gazed at her. Her eyes were the size of saucers and her breasts rose and fell swiftly as she struggled to take in air. “Ben, ben, ben…” she chanted.

“I’m not done yet.” Ben lapped at droplets of water that had landed on her chest before moving to her belly. He smiled against her abdomen as she giggled. Ben realized she must be slightly ticklish. Testing his theory, he danced his fingers along the curve of her stomach.

“Ben!” She laughed at his little game, pushing his hand away.

His hand came back to her abdomen and moved down to the coarse hair at the apex of her thighs. “I want to put my mouth on you.”

A look crossed her face that Ben already knew to be embarrassment. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to.” His voice was nearly a growl.

“I’ve been sweating all day,” she pleaded.

“I don’t care.” His thumb grazed her clit and she whimpered. “I want to get you off with my mouth and fingers.”

“Please.” The word was like a prayer and Ben fully intended to answer it.

Reaching back in the cooler, he grabbed another ice cube. He could hear and see Rey’s breathing pick up, realizing what he had in mind. Scooting back, he bent over her again. This time, he was face to face with her cunt. “How could I not want to taste you? You have such a pretty little pussy.”

“Ben. Please. I’m halfway there already.” His ego soared at the admission. Gently, he nudged her clit with the ice cube and made slow circles, letting the melting water seep through her folds. When her skin was cool, he threw the ice aside and wrapped his lips around the tiny bud. Rey released a guttural moan at the contact. His cock throbbed as her voice washed over him. Her thighs wrapped around his head, and her hands tangled in his hair, as his tongue lapped at her. Before he could even think about putting a finger inside her, she came with a muffled wail, covering his face in her essence.

Lifting up from her cunt, he could see her whole body quiver with the aftershocks of her orgasm. “How are you feeling, sweetheart?”

“Fuck me, Ben. I need your cock,” she pleaded. Throwing her head down on the blanket, she added, “God, I never thought I’d say that to anyone.”

Ben laughed. “Baby, you have no idea how much I want to be inside you right now.”

To his surprise, Rey swung a leg over his head and turned onto her stomach. She looked behind over her shoulder and gave her ass a little shake. “I, uh, like it on my stomach. Is that alright?”

Crawling up beside her, he assured her, “That is perfect.” Settling on his elbow, he trailed his fingers down her spine before squeezing each ass cheek in turn. “Let me stretch you out first.” She nodded for him to continue. His index finger ghosted the cleft of her ass before sinking through her folds. Still drenched from her recent climax, his finger slid into her tight heat easily, almost sucking him in. Rey hummed her approval. He slid his finger along her front wall until he found a curious patch of tissue and stroked it. Rey immediately clutched at the blanket. “That feel good, sweetheart?” She nodded. He continued to stroke until she was panting his name. His name had never sounded so sweet.

She tensed up when he added a second finger but her shoulders soon relaxed. He used a scissoring motion on her front wall. “Oh fuck, Ben! That feels so fucking good!”

“I’m going to add another now, okay?” Rey nodded eagerly. However, the third finger was a tight fit. Rey fisted the blanket and clenched her jaw. Ben started to worry if this was going to work. He kept his hand still to allow her to adjust.

“Move,” she ordered. Ben obeyed, starting slow. As he picked up his rhythm, Ben watched her jaw relax and her breathing quicken. “Ben. I’m ready. I want to cum on your cock.”

“Are you sure?”

“ _Please,_ ” she moaned.

“Alright, sweetheart. You can have my cock.” Ben slowly pulled his fingers from her causing her to whimper. He sat up on his knees and straddled her thighs. He settled his weight on a hand by her shoulder. With the other hand, he gripped his cock and pushed between her thighs until the head caught on her entrance. She gasped as he barely nudged the head inside her velvet heat. Watching for any sign of discomfort, he pushed further in. Her channel gripped him like a vice. “You’re fucking perfect, Rey. God dam, fucking perfect!” After what seemed like ages, he had pushed in to the root. His arms shook with the effort it took not to fuck her into the ground. “How are you feeling, baby?”

“I’ve never felt so full. Go slow.” Her voice was a breathy moan. At an agonizing pace, he pulled back and pushed forward, her pussy fluttering at the attention. He pulled out again, feeling the drag of her walls against him, begging him to come back, which he did. He continued his slow pace for several thrusts. Rey shuddered and clenched the blanket with every one. “Do you like that? Do you like being full of my cock?”

“Fuck yes!” she cried. “I need more. Ben, _please?_ ” she begged. He pulled out and his hips rocked forward in a powerful thrust. Rey keened into the night. Ben picked up his pace, reveling in how she parted for him, accepted him. With every thrust, he slid in as deep as he could, hitting that rough patch as he pushed inside her again and again.

“Scream for me, baby. I want the animals to be jealous.” Rey had brought the blanket to her mouth to mute her sounds of ecstasy, but Ben wouldn’t have that. He dropped to his elbows to sneak a hand under her and over her breast. “You’re so fucking good for me,” Ben growled in her ear. “Cum for me, baby. I can feel it.” He was rutting against her at a furious pace now. Every thrust inching her off the blanket. Her cries echoed into the darkness around them. “You feel so fucking good on my cock, baby. So fucking good.”

“ _Ben! I-I’m cum-”_ Rey was cut short as her orgasm overtook her, wailing and crying as she shook with overwhelming delight. Her pussy clenched around his length, driving him mad with need. He felt his balls draw up, ready to release at any second. The instinct to go deeper was overwhelming. He growled as each thrust bottomed out inside her until his cock released his spend.

Ben’s head ducked down to touch her shoulder as he came down from his release. He couldn’t bear the thought of pulling out of her just yet. However, his arms and elbow were starting to feel the strain. He placed a kiss to her shoulder and slowly pulled out of her. They both hissed at the missing contact. Ben flopped down on his back, holding out his arms for Rey. She eagerly snuggled up against him, her head in the crook of his arm, and hand splayed out on his chest.

“Hmm, Ben,” she sighed.

“What?” he asked gently.

“I don’t know. I have so many thoughts right now.” She smiled up at him.

“Come home with me.” The words are out of his mouth before he realizes he’s saying them.

“To your hotel?” she asked.

Ben cleared his throat. “Well, yes. But also to my home. In New York. I’ll take care of everything.”

“I have my job though.”

“I’ll take care of your lost wages too. Come home with me. You can come home whenever you want.”

Rey took a deep breath. “My friends will kill me.” She sounded sleepy now. “But yes, I’ll come home with you.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a kinky prompt you'd like to see written for Reylo, you can anonymously send prompts to [Reylo Kink Prompts](https://www.twitter.com/reylokinkprompt)!


End file.
